Been Here All Along
by dnalwor
Summary: Modern Day Arwen, Based in an American Highschool with the typical dramas, Gwen is the new confident and sassy new girl who has a different side that only one person will uncover... please note: some characters may have few different personality tweeks but mainly are the same
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Guinevere Leodegrance walked down the corridoors of Camelot High, her third new school of the year, with her father being a marine he constantly travelled and Gwen, being under eighteen had to go with him.

She wasn't nervous, she was used to all the changes and being the new girl, she wore an attractive white and black stripey blazor with dark jeans and a colourful top along with black heels and bag just to top it all off.

Heading to her first class, which she was already ten minutes late for due to getting lost, when she heard some kind of quarell, by a couple most likely.

"Arthur please... we can't be over, we are the perfect couple!" a blonde girl complained, to a devishly hansome boy stood opposite her,

"Well Vivian i'm sorry, i'm just not that interested in you anymore!" the boy, Arthur exclaimed,

"How can you say that?" the obviously somewhat distraught girl retorted, vivian her name was, or it was from what Gwen had heard,

"Look it's over and thats the last i want to hear of it" Arthur claimed with a certain tone of finality in his voice, just then Vivian looked as if she wa going to cry and went to storm out, and down the corridor but when turning aroud she went straight into gwen who managed to avoid her but with the cost of all her books on the floor,

"Oh Great, Thanks" Gwen said saracastically, and with that and not a single appology Vivian stumbled her way into the girls bathroom.

"Here let me help you with that." Arthur offered bending down to help Gwen,

"I'm perfectly capable of picking up a few books on my own thankyou" Gwen replied finally picking up all her books,

"Yes i can see that, but i just thought i would be a gentlamen"

"Since when are high school boys ever a gentleman"

"Well i would be proud to be the first, anyway what is your name, i havnt seen you around, i take it you are new?" Arthur asked curiously,

"Well Mr Obvious, yes i am new, my name is Guinevere but most people call me Gwen, and you the one off Gentleman, what is your name?"

Arthur knew he was going to like this girl, she wasn't as witty as all the others, "Arthur, Arthur Pendragon"

"Well Arthur it is a pleasure to meet you, but i must rush i am already, heavens knows how late for a lesson, but who cares i can always use the excuse that i got lost, which i partly did"

"ahh and there you have the advantage of being at a new school"

"Well to be honest it gets a bit boreing the 3rd time"

"I suppose everyone uses it when they get to high school"

"Well my situation is slightly different, and i am deffinatly used to being the new girl"

"Okay well now i'm intrigued" Arthur found it easy to talk to Gwen she was so light hearted but then independant at the same time,

"Well i'm sorry but i have only just met you and i hardly doubt i should share that kind of infromation" Gwen stated with a smile on her face,

"How about i get to know you then?"

"Lets just start by you showing me how to get to Mr James' History class is?"

"Well well well isnt this a coincidence i'm in that class too, looks like you will have to get to know me afterall, anyway his classroom is just at then end of the corridoor, would you allow me to escort you there?" Arthur asked leaning his arm out for Gwen to take, but to his surprise she just walked on ahead in the direction of the classroom,

"You know, i am perfectly capable of getting to the classroom by myself" Gwen replied already reaching the classroom door, this was when Arthur realised, he wasn't just going to like this girl, he was really going to like her.

**IMPORTANT: I just wanted to let you all know that this story is based in modern day, and i have made a few changes like the fact that Gwen is a lot more confident and sassy.**

**A/N Hi, i know it's short but it is just a bit of a taster to see what people think of the story, yes there will be spelling mistakes but i was in a rush to get this posted, in the rest of the story the chapters will be longer and will be spell and grammer checked. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gwen knocked on the door before entering, "Miss Leodegrance, you finally arrived" said the teacher standing at the front of the large classroom with a text book in his hand,

"yes sorry about that, I got rather lost, you know being a new student and all" Gwen replied,

"Okay that is fine, why don't you take a seat next to Morgana over there in the back" he stated whilst pointing to a raven haired beauty that sat smiling at Gwen,

"Yes Sir"

"and what is your excuse Mr Pendragon" the teachers slight frown changed into a massive one as he looked at his most disobedient student,

"Well, you see i was escorting, Miss Guinevere to her lesson, as she stated she was lost"

"It's Gwen, not Guinevere" Gwen informed the rest of the class,

"Well, Gwen can you vouge for Mr Pendragons words" The teacher asked Gwen although he was directing his gaze back at Arthur,

"Well Sir, I couldn't possibly comment on the situation, however seeing the circumstances i would say that, that was quite a plausible excuse" Gwen stated in an innocent but firm manor, whilst Arthur along with the rest of the Class gawked at her,

"Hmm, you are right Miss Leodegrance, and like you say it is an excuse nothing more, so a suitable punishment must be served"

"Oh no, Sir i don't believe that Mr Pendragons tardiness was intentional therefore i suggest a more rational decision to be served, such as he could run a single errand for you, therefore making up for the time he cost you, but not at any costs taking more of Arthur's free time than necessary, thus leaving you both on good terms" Everyone continued to stare at the Brown haired, brown eyed girl at the back with completed astonishment,

"Miss Leodegrance, may i have permission to ask a question?" The teacher asked in a rather unusual less demanding tone,

"Speak as you will" Gwen stated,

"Are you planning to be a Lawyer?" Mr James asked as if he knew the answer already,

"Good Guess, and you would be correct," Mr James allowed a smile before commanding Arthur to go sit in his place,

"That was awesome!" Morgana whispered from her seat as Mr James continued rambling about the Great Depression before putting a movie on, which allowed Arthur time to sit down at his seat, next to Gwen.

"Okay for once i agree with my delusional sister here, but tell me one thing why not vouge for me, but get me out of the punishment" Arthur asked curiosity taking him over, Gwen simply shrugged and answered,

"It's pretty obvious really, if i was to vouge for you then Mr James would of thought that you had some how intimidated me into getting you off the hook before we entered the class room, but if i looked like i wasn't bothered if you were in trouble, he would of continued to give the punishment however still allowing me to narrow it down as low as possible"

"We are so going to best friends" Morgana exclaimed rather loudly, earning a glare from the teacher, "If that's okay with you of course?" She quickly added,

"That would be great" Gwen replied smiling at Morgana,"Oh and i didn't realise you were siblings?" Gwen expressed more as a question than a statement,

"Unfortunately" Arthur grumbled,

"But the good thing is we are only half- siblings, we have the same dad" Morgana stated flatly,

"You three at the back, i hope you are watching this clip as we will be answering questions on it when it ends?" Mr James told them, and with that Gwen just turned her head to the side to watch the film feeling satisfied with herself on making a good first impression, she couldn't wait to tell her dad when he next called.

**A/N This didn't turn out as well as i planned but i hope you like it Please let me know of any Criticisms it would really help, thanks :) and also i dont own Merlin (Sadly)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I know the last chapter was rubbish, but I promise the next ones will be better, well at least what I think is better. Thanks for reading. Oh and just to let you know, the only reason I have put this as an American high school is because I wanted the characters to wear their own clothes but aside from that there won't be many things that are accurate about American high schools but feel free to provide information it would really help. **

After their second lesson of the day Arthur and his best friend Merlin walked out from their classroom "Merlin you have to meet her, she is amazing, I mean you…" Arthur started,

"Should have seen the way she got me out of trouble in History, yeah, yeah, you told me this already, about 1000 times as well." Merlin finished, unlike Arthurs muscular physique Merlin was a skinny stature with raven black hair that contrasted against Arthur blonde.

It was just then that Arthur zoned out, "Arthur… Arthur… ARTHUR" Merlin shouted finally getting his friends attention,

"Look there she is, I'll introduce you" Arthur said pointing out a girl Merlin didn't recognise, _well of course you don't recognise her you fool, Arthur said she was new! _Merlin thought to himself, before he realised what was going on Arthur was already half way down the hall, heading to the girl that he hadn't stopped talking about all day.

"Guinevere" Arthur said as he approached the latter and Morgana,

"I told you Arthur its Gwen" Gwen said firmly but continued smiling,

Arthur turned his head slightly to meet Merlin who had just arrived, "Ah _Guinevere, _I would like you to meet my best friend Merlin, Guinevere Merlin, Merlin Guinevere" Arthur introduced the two people, deliberately putting emphasis on her name,

"It's nice to meet you Guinevere" Merlin said as he shook her hand,

"Please it's Gwen" Gwen replied, making a pointed stare at Arthur,

"Anyway now introductions are out of the way, would you two boys like to join us for a snack outside" Morgana added,

"Yeah sure, that would be great" Arthur agreed following the girls out of the door.

Morgana was the first to sit down under a willow tree on the school field, followed by Gwen, Arthur (who sat right next to Gwen) and then Merlin.

"So Gwen if you don't mind me asking why did you move here, to D.C I mean" Merlin asked curiously, and Gwen now knowing a small bit about these people decided to tell them,

"Well you see my dad is a U.S Marine, he was transferred to Quantico after his third tour in Afghanistan for some state side business, though of course I am not allowed to know what because it's classified, but I obviously came here with him"

"What title does your dad have in the Core" Arthur asked intrigued with this new information,

"He's a Colonel, he mainly deals with Classified to top secret missions but he also works on the front line"

"Are you ever allowed to know what he works on?" Morgana asked joining in,

"No, the information he knows makes him a valuable asset to the Core but it also makes him a target, so as annoying as it is I'm not allowed to know, by my dad's rules as much as his superiors'"

"I hope you don't mid me saying, but it sounds like you travel a lot, how long will you be staying here?" even though he has only knew Gwen for a short while Arthur didn't like the idea of her leaving soon,

"That's the thing we never know, well I know my dad is due to go on another tour next month which could be anything from 6 months to 12 months so I won't be leaving whilst he's away but it just depends on what happens when he gets back, I'm hoping to finish my senior year here"

"It must be hard, your dad being away all the time" Merlin said nervously not knowing whether he was crossing the line or not, Gwen seemed to look into the distance for a minute before answering,

"I'm not going to lie and say you get used to it because you don't, it always has been, and always will be hard not knowing whether he is coming home" Gwen looked down at this confession so Arthur decided to change the topic but before he had chance the bell went, and the four friends headed to class.

**I don't know much about the American Marine system but I hope it's okay but anything that may be a bit off don't take it to heart as it may be there for a reason, as if I wanted it all to be completely accurate I would have re-searched it properly. Thanks again for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, please take into consideration the previous authors' notes when reviewing. Oh and sorry it's short but it wouldn't have been as effective if I had made it longer. **

Lunch time had been and gone, and Gwen had focused on getting to know her three new friends, she now sat seeing, not really watching a video about the way the heart works, in her biology class, she sat reflecting on the day and something her father said when she was little and she had looked after her friends puppy whilst they were away on holiday, _"Look Gwen, I know it's hard but I did warn you not to get attached to the puppy as you had to give it back, but now look at you" _It made her think about her last school, she had to leave not six months after she started, she had to leave all her friends, she wasn't particularly close to any of them so it wasn't too hard to leave them, but she had realised that she was becoming too attached to the people at this school, so when the bell rand for the end of the school day she couldn't get out of there fast enough, _What a topsy turvey day, _Gwen thought.

Gwen got out of her black jaguar and ran to the door as the heavens opened and the rain began to fall, as soon as she stepped through the door, her house keeper, and mother-for-all-intense-and-purposes, Janie stood at the door with towel, "My golly, you look like a drowned rat, how was your first day at school"

Gwen accepted the towel gratefully and followed Janie into the living room before she answered, "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know, did you make any friends?" Janie asked

"That's the thing I made some great friends but I couldn't help but think that I could be leaving them soon"

"Oh honey, you can't think like that or you will be miserable all the time" Janie said as she engulfed Gwen in a hug,

"Gwen…" Janie started cautiously,

"What is it?" Gwen asked pulling back from the hug,

"How much did you tell them?"

"Everything… apart from the fact that dad is m.i.a"

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
